Brave Soul
by Throwing Up Rainbows
Summary: All I could see was darkness. The only light was coming from his warm, brown eyes. He was holding on to me; both faces twisted with fear. Nobody knew that today I would lose him forever. My first story, so I'm sorry if its bad, but please give it a chance


**(* Takes deep breaths*) Hello, Im Throwing Up Rainbows and welcome to my story! This is my first time I've ever published a story on here, and might I say Im a bit nervous. I don't know how starting of a story goes so I'm giving it my best shot. I don't own Pokémon and I hope you enjoy the story! :]**

**Brave Soul **

July 7, 2007. That was the day it happened. The day when my heart fell into loneliness, and despair; the day he was killed. It all happened too fast. One minute we were on our way to the city pool, and the next we were in this dark alley. "Ash…?" I asked with a hoarse voice. "W-where are we?" Suddenly a man came into view. He was holding something small and black; a gun.

"Hello Giovanni;" Ash greeted between his teeth. A smirk appeared on Giovanni's face.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, kid", he spat, raising his gun. Ash shifted his body, covering every inch of mine.

"Don't." Jake pleaded, his voice shaking. I craned my neck over his shoulder, watching Giovanni's smirk turn into a grin. Then, for no reason, he shot his gun.

I gasped in pain, sinking to the ground. The bullet went right passed Ash, and plunged into my ankle. Ash's eyes were wide with horror, and probably because of all the blood oozing through my sneaker, and onto the pale cement. He whirled around towards Giovanni, his nostrils flared. "What was that for!?" he demanded. "She's done nothing to you, and you shot her!" I let out another cry of pain. By now I lost a quarter of blood, all of it a pool surrounding me. Ash looked at me with pleading eyes. "Forgive me, I'm sorry, this is all my-" He couldn't finish. For the second time tonight, Giovanni raised his gun, except it wasn't toward Ash, it was towards me. I closed my eyes, awaiting my death to come. Then I heard it. The gunshot, and also something I didn't expect; a boy's scream was cut off short. Am I dead? Is that why I didn't hear the rest of the scream? I opened my eyes, and then I saw why. Just a few inches away, was my best friend, and also the person I loved the most; Ash. Except he wasn't the same anymore and he never will be. Because in the middle of his back, blood was rushing out, staining his white T-shirt.

"No!" I cried. "No, no,_**no**_!" I crawled over to his, ignoring my throbbing ankle, and laid his head in my lap; combing my fingers through is soft, black hair. He was still breathing, but the breaths were in sharp gasps. He opened his eyes, and when he met mine, he began to speak. "I am so sorry. This is all my fault." I felt a lump rise in my throat, so I didn't say anything back. Then I turned towards Giovanni, who was watching us with a bored expression, and said only one word:_ "Why?"_ I could have sworn, in that moment his face looked like pure evil.

"Because of him," he jagged a finger towards Ash, "My Company is destroyed." Ash's face was in a mixture of agony and pain. After one short moment he sighed.

"You guys killed innocent people and stole Pokémon, and you think that should go unpunished?" He sighed again. "I'm sorry Giovanni but I couldn't let it happen anymore." Giovanni screamed with rage, his blood shot eyes bulging out from his sockets. "Then if I can't be with the ones I love, then neither can you!" What I saw then was a miracle. Flashing blue and red light were driving in; people in black were running towards Giovanni. "Until next time." He snorted, and disappeared into the darkness.

When I woke up I was lying in a white bed, my two bawling parents surrounding it. "I'm so sorry." My mother screeched, throwing her arms around me. I propped myself up on my elbow, searching the room.

"Where's Ash?" I asked? They both just sat there in silence, my eyes dwelling with tears.

"He…didn't make it." My dad answered. I just couldn't believe it. My best friend was dead, all because of me.

No one talked on the way home, and when I got there, I ran straight to my room. In the corner of my mirror, there was a note; and in it was a line from my favorite book:

_May,_

_Take care of my heart, I left it with you._

_-Ash_

I got a piece of notebook paper, and began to write stuff about Ash. By the end of the day I only had a few: trustworthy, a true friend, the person with the most courage I've ever known, and would never let you down. I stared at the word courage, thinking about how that seven letter word changed my life forever; because without it, I wouldn't even be here where I stand. Instead of letting me die, Ash did. That is why he is, of what we call, a brave soul.

**Well that was depressing. I thought it was pretty good for a first timer though eh? What do you guys think? All you have to do is click the pretty green button at the bottom! (cant wait to get my first review! Eep!) **


End file.
